What Happens in Fanfiction, Stays in Fanfiction
by krizz666
Summary: Sam starts thinking about the stories he reads a little too much, ...and dean happens to be the first dominant person on his mind. ; WINCEST! with a dash of Castiel :
1. Light Reading

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, But...I DO own the story. Please enjoy ^^

What Happens in fan fiction, Should Stay in Fan fiction.

Sam Winchester sat huddled up with his eyes practically drooping down, while starring and reading a story on his laptop, while a cup of coffee was settled in his right hand, half empty. He was almost finished the last line, of the last chapter when suddenly Dean strode in…

_*Dropping his jacket on the couch, and moving towards Sam like a hungry sex deprived predator, Slamming Sam up against the wall, crashing his lips onto his little brother's, grinding up and down while he had Sam panting his name.* _

Dean clicked his fingers in front of Sam, who suddenly shook his head, jumped and snapped back to reality. Sam started to wonder if the stories were having a bad perverted effect him, almost as strong as any demon. He rubbed his green eyes and looked at the clock "12:30pm" …._I've been reading for 4 hours_…he thought to himself as Dean grabbed a hold of Sam's precious laptop.

"So…what have we got here Sammy?" Bedtime stories?" Dean chuckled….not yet really focusing on the story…

"Give it back dean!" Sam's whining voice was enough to have Dean give up.

"Fine bitch…" Dean put the laptop back down, and walked to his bed.

"Jerk.." was Sam's weak reply as he went into the control panel and deleted the history, just to be on the safe side, before switching off the computer completely, and then making his own way to bed.

But before he could close his eyes, Dean raised a question.

"What exactly were you reading anyway?"

"Oh…nothing….." Sam replied with a blush rising in his cheeks, rolling over turning his back to Dean to cover the visible burn in his cheeks.

Dean growled, becoming angry with his brother, and got out of bed walking over to Sam's.

Putting a strong hand on Sam's shoulder turning him over to meet eye to eye.

"Don't "**nothing**" me Sam…tell me" Dean demanded, applying more pressure to Sam's shoulder.

Sam winced, knowing he would have to fess up. But his throbbing member was making it hard to concentrate while Dean had him held like that.

_Common Sammy, I already know…but I wanna hear it from you. _Dean thought as he eased his grip, and waited for a reply.

"They were stories Dean…" Sammy looked up into his big brothers eyes.

"About who?" Another gruff question was raised by Dean, who was clearly making it hard for Sam.

"A-About us…" and with that, Sam looked down to the sheets embarrassed.

"See, now that's all you had to say Sammy" Dean smirked and walked back to his bed, Tugging off his leather jacket, tossing it on his bed also glad he heard what he had wanted Sam to say out loud.

Sam's eyes went wide as he threw himself out from the sheets, and jerked Dean around

"You knew all along!"?" Sam questioned, looking like a deer caught in headlights, his brown hair sticking to the side of face with some sweat.

Dean tilted his head. "You really should use a stronger password on your laptop Sammy" Dean replied smugly, and then leant into Sam's left ear and whispered seductively. "Now tell me Sam…Which do you prefer… against the wall, or on the bed?" There was a tone in his voice, where Sam knew Dean was being serious, and that sent automatic shivers down Sam's spine, and the question emitted a small moan from Sam's lip as he replied.

"The wall…" And before Sam could finish speaking he was shoved against the wall, while his clothes were being striped away quickly by his predator.

"Bitch" Dean hissed in Sam's ear, His hot breath making Sam moan some more. Dean grabbed hold of Sam's now fully erect manhood, and started pumping slowly; causing Sam to buck his hips in pleasure, while Deans other hand entwined into Sam's locks of hair, pulling his head back sharply.

Sam at this point was too far gone in his fantasy that had become reality, his usual response "Jerk" was replaced with

"Yours alone Dean" Mixed with groans of pleasure.

Dean then placed a fingertip at the slit of Sam's cock, pressing down and receiving a wild scream from Sam who was whimpering and on the verge of Cumming.

"Do it Sammy! Now…" Dean pressed down again harder this time, and Sam arched his back, shut his eyes and bucked forward, shooting a stream of hot sticky cum over Dean's hand, completely covering it, before opening his eyes back up. His cock was throbbing painfully, but he didn't care.

Dean then flipped Sam around roughly to face the wall, giving his ass a good hard hit, leaving a bright red handprint, marking him, causing Sam to yelp, and grind his cock into the wall, trying to create more friction.

"Go to bed now bitch." Dean ordered, watching Sam walk to his bed dripping with remainders of cum, slipping under the sheets, tired and closing his eyes.

Only seconds later the sound of windows 7 was heard, along with the soft ruffle of wings. And minutes later the intruder had logged into the net, sitting quietly, reading…

Dean looked over his shoulder, and he locked eyes with the beautiful blue eyed angel, Castiel who had a look of pure lust and need in his eyes.

"Hello Dean…"

~Fin~


	2. Karma

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, but...I DO own the story.

Note: thank you to everyone that has read my first published story here, and for the reviews, the story was meant to finish as a cliff hanger however, like you guys, I was eager writing a Dean and Cas follow up. So here it is. Again, I hope you all enjoy.

Dean looked over his shoulder, and he locked eyes with the beautiful blue eyed angel, Castiel who had a look of pure lust and need in his eyes.

"Hello Dean…"

What Happens in Fan fiction should stay in Fan fiction (ROUND 2)

There was no denying it. Dean had always felt a little intimidated by Castiel, The blue eyes, the slender yet strong figure, and a kind heart and to top it off, a set of magnificent angelic wings. And now was no exception. But Dean being Dean covered his more intimate feelings up, building a wall, which was not meant to be broken down.

"How much did you—?" Dean became nervous, as he never noticed the angel there before.

"All of it..." Castiel replied as he got up, leaving the computer on and moving swiftly towards Dean, stopping inches away from the hunters face, his breath driving Dean silently insane.

"I should send you back to hell for what you just did Dean" Cas had lost the lust in his blue orbs, and his tone was deadly, and Dean sure as hell wasn't just imaging it.

The hunter looked the angel square in the face, heart racing a little fasting, wondering if Castiel was just bluffing, He wanted to protest but was cut off again.

"But marking your bitch like that …" Castiel added in a low lust coated voice, but paused on his words as a smirk appeared on Dean's face.

"You enjoyed it you dirty—"Dean's smirk only got bigger when his green eyes flickered down to Castiel's pants, which were sticking out, like a sore thumb.

"I believe naughty angels should be punished for things like that" Dean Spoke quietly, all the time looking at Cas's pants.

"No Dean…Hunters should be punished, for thinking they can always get their way" And with the angel's words, he cupped Dean's chin in his hand, and planted a soft kiss there.

"This is your so-called Punishment?" Dean asked in a cocky manner.

"No…But this is…" with those words, binds appeared in thin air, and had a hold of Dean's wrists and ankles holding him in place for the angel.

Dean growled, not accustomed to being under someone else's control. The more Dean twitched and struggled, the tighter the binds got, and Dean learnt that lesson quickly.

"Cas, get me the hell outta these things, or so help me god! I will rip your wings apart!" Dean objected in his most "no-joke" tone. His eyes burning a hole through Cas, who mealy yawned and ran a wing over Dean's hip.

"Thou shall not take the lord's name in vain Dean" Castiel simply stated, walking around Dean, shedding his beige trench coat on a seat in their hotel room.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Dean asked, trying to relax, but the binds were making it near impossible, and before Dean had time to blink, his clothes were removed with a click.

"Make you _my_ bitch of course" Was the husky response from the angel, who wasted no time in lubing up a finger and teasing Deans' dark star, with his index finger, before slowly pushing it up into his victim.

"You asshole, Stop it!" More struggles were heard, and he winced as Castiel added another finger for calling him an asshole.

Rustling of sheets were heard in the background, as Sam switched over in his sleep, completely oblivious to the fact his big brother was being finger fucked by an angel.

"Cas, I'm begging you, please stop, don't wake Sam up" The look in deans eyes was almost enough to make Castiel stop…but not quite.

"Awww Dean. _I _won't wake him up…but _you_ will" And Castiel pushed a third finger into Dean, and started to create a scissoring motion with his three fingers inside Dean, who was now bucking and moaning to the feel.

"Oh…and you're so hot when you beg Dean" The angel's breath was now against Dean's ear, and Cas bit down gently on the Hunter's earlobe, Causing Dean to yelp.

A groan, and the sound of two feet being placed on the ground was enough to tell Dean his baby brother had woken up to tonight's events. Sam rubbed his eyes, while between yawning he asked. "Dean what were you dreaming about?"

Sam then had to blink about four times to realize this was no dream, before stood Castiel with a smug look on his face and Dean looking like he was about to throw up.

"Sam, Help me!" Dean barked looking flustered, a blush visible on his cheeks, even in the dark.

"Make me _Bitch_" Was the sarcastic reply from Sam, who did nothing more than cross his arms and lean back to enjoy the show.


End file.
